


埃塞克斯追鹰者

by Knott



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

1907年

太阳升起来以后，能够看见脚下闪烁的白霜。几乎就在同一时刻，沼泽地醒来了。风拂过橡树，将荆棘植物的气味挥洒在空中。他们能够闻到远处的盐碱滩，嗅到退潮以后空气中滩涂的气味。忒修斯把一只狐狸留在石楠丛中的痕迹指给纽特看：因为它的莽撞，在那里，在几根折断的叶片之间，早秋深沉的寂静得以保存下来。他们已经来到了河口，能够看到赤颈鸭饮水的地方，在清晨的薄雾中，每一只的颈背处的羽毛都变成了金属的颜色，彷如铿锵的青铜。他们沿着河谷走了一段路，爬上河堤，站在能够看到潮汐线的地方，从这个方向望去，能辨别出远处的房子，其中就有他们自己的家。纽特一点也不冷，他太兴奋了，但他像个大孩子那样把一切掩饰在某种强装出来的冷静之下。吸进去的每一口空气，他都在其中辨别出秋天的气息。他还不想那么快回家去，天空一角残存的猎户座似乎也同意这一点。

“感觉怎么样，”他年长的哥哥在注意他的表情，“你喜欢吗？”

“是的，”纽特屏住呼吸，望着眼前的一切。“是的，我很喜欢。”

忒修斯把两手按在他的双肩上，蹲下身看着他的脸。纽特深深地呼吸着，按捺不住自己的喜悦之情，他无法解释清楚这一切，但这像是另一个世界——热烈，寂静。广袤而无动于衷，同时却又有着一种深悯的同情。后者他现在还无法理解，但他能够从忒修斯凝视自己的，那种带着笑意的目光中看出，感到迷惑是很自然的。我早晚会弄清楚的，他对自己说，与此同时，他侧耳聆听一只山鹑的叫声。

他跟在忒修斯的身后，穿过砂质泥滩往回走。他的脚印落在忒修斯留下的脚印里的时候，水中光线的表面一阵短促地颤栗，有那么一瞬间，仿佛有什么将要被永久地留存下来，但又仿佛什么事情也没有发生。他贪婪地汲取着在树木间燃烧起来的盐味，好像能在自己的唇齿之间尝到它。日出过后，泥土的颗粒变得肉眼可见地粗糙起来，那是光线所玩的把戏。忒修斯走在前面的背影也变得前所未有地亲切，令他的胸中升起了温暖的陌生。他哥哥的脚步笃定而有力，领在他跟前。

他们是在黏土地的边缘，在即将进入疏疏落落的森林的时候见到那只雷鸟的。它带来了一丝亚利桑那州平原的气息。它的翼展改变了他们头顶的光影。首先是忒修斯停下了脚步，纽特不明就里地跟着停下来，然后他听到了它的叫声，嘹亮，广阔，并不刺耳，不像一般人想象中的那样。它如此地猛烈，但同时又是轻柔的，它掠过所有的树木，直到林中最不起眼的一小片叶子也能听得到它。那是一种在消亡以前似乎已经触及到永恒的长度的歌声。当纽特抬起头，他看到了他以后再也不会忘却的一幕：她掠过他们的头顶，消失在河谷的尽头。她是那样地强壮，却又灵巧得难以置信。忒修斯想把他抱起来，让他能够看得更高，但纽特摇了摇头，他有种直觉，这件事他必须作为一个平等的人和忒修斯一起去看，肩并肩，并排站在一起。也许就是在他拒绝的那一刻，忒修斯开始把他看做一个担负责任的男子汉，而不再是一个孩子。他感觉到忒修斯的手，那只纽特紧紧回握住的手。

就像观看一场盛大的日落。

那一年纽特十岁，打那一刻起，他认定——并且在以后的时间里一直这么认为——那是魔法。与这只美丽的生物的邂逅，是忒修斯曾经送给他的最好的礼物。

1920年

忒修斯挥舞魔杖的一头。一只滨鹬伫立在溪流中一动不动。水流漫溢起来，经过缓滩，绕过溪中搁浅的浮木，缓慢地涌上来。纽特无声地躬下身，双手双脚都被水花溅湿了。有着赤橙色羽毛的鸟儿转动头颅，把如同一棵橡果那样漆黑的眼珠转向他。魔法在空气中消散，沿着忒修斯手中的魔杖收回去，在空气中留下了一抹虹彩的弧线，仿佛一只金龟子刚巧从这里飞过。在最后一丝魔法散尽以前，纽特把耳朵附到那雌鸟身边。她则打定主意拢住翅膀，端详这个男人。

纽特一点点靠近，通过魔法与她交谈。忒修斯从空气中辨认出什么，他侧身而立，望向天际线。在纽特的新朋友惊飞起来的那一刻他回过头，他的弟弟已经直起身子跳了起来，速度快得仿佛根本就没有俯下身去过，也没有被一只体型小巧的涉禽弄得一身狼狈。忒修斯因此而微笑。不管他的弟弟多么老道，眼前这一场寻鹰之旅才刚刚开始。

“怎么样？”忒修斯问。

“她说这里没有我们要找的那种鸟儿。”纽特的目光有些闪躲，但唇边带着笑。

片刻后，他转过头去，因为他也辨认出了忒修斯刚才听到的东西：当风吹动盐沼植被的顶端，雾气终于散去，今天第一场迁徙，来自掠过树冠顶部的雁群，当这些苦行者组成整齐的队列，朝南面的天空飞去的时候，一只松鸦正忙着囤积橡果。

“我告诉过你了，”忒修斯若有所思。“从来没有过雷鸟在埃塞克斯出现的记录。”

纽特听到了他的话，但他只是眨眨眼。他绕过忒修斯，走到浅水里，踩在一块水面凸出来的嶙峋的石头上，观察了一会。过一阵子他回来了，手里拿着一根被冲到下游来的树枝。他把这根长度和高度都足以充当拐杖的树枝掂在手里，转过来看了看，然后递给忒修斯。对于自己的弟弟的这种馈赠，忒修斯并没有打算领情。

“我可以自己走。”他连语气都未曾改变。

“是的，但我答应了莉塔要照顾好你，”纽特又把树枝递了一次，“来吧，忒修斯，这不是骄傲的时候。我们要追踪的是雷鸟，不能使用移形换影。你的旧伤——”

“别把我的旧伤也牵扯进来，”忒修斯说。“我真不应该答应你休假来这里。”

“但这是一份需要两个人才能完成的工作。你还记得吗？”纽特脸上的笑忽然变得有些伤感，他用忽然挪开视线并且仓促地笑笑掩饰过去，“老爸是埃塞克斯最好的追鹰者，他把这门技艺教给了你——在妈的强烈反对下——你又教给了我。”

“后者我时常追悔莫及。”忒修斯说道。他板着面孔，但把那根树枝接了过来，它看上去是一棵栎树的一部分，也许是去年那场山火烧掉的一部分，因为它的一头焦黑。他焦虑而不乏轻蔑地打量着它，始终还是抬起一只胳膊，用魔杖对准了它。烧毁腐坏的部分在魔法的修复下渐渐消失了，树皮上露出家燕筑巢的痕迹。

短暂的虹光在树梢顶端闪过的时候，他们甚至听到了白腹家燕的鸣叫：两只幼雏。纽特专注地听完它们嘶哑而急切的叫声，一秒钟之内那种鸣叫便消失了，只剩下杂乱、稚嫩的回音在重新拔出绿叶的梢头交织在一起。忒修斯等待着最后那部分，也是他最喜欢的部分：在魔法离去的一瞬间，你可以听到被恢复的，掠过林间的风声，尽管你要非常仔细，沉下心来才能听得到它。这是他们孩提时经常玩的游戏。纽特比他更擅长这个，掌握这门技艺两年后，他就已经能够透过修复如初召唤出来的风声，判断出当时林间的风向，并且借助它去追踪他想找的那只鸟儿。

在风声结束以后，纽特首先反应过来。他拍拍忒修斯的胳膊，好像读出了他的想法。“走吧，忒修斯，帮我找到他，“纽特说这话时已经转过身去，迈开了步子，并且走在了忒修斯的前面。“战争已经结束了。”忒修斯轻哼一声，在他身后摇头。

他们从未成功追踪过雷鸟，因为寻找通常意义上的猛禽——不管是游隼，苍鹰，还是体型中等的龙——的原则对于雷鸟来说并不适用。如果父亲还活着，也许能告诉他们一两个窍门，但如今去想这种事情毫无意义。雷鸟……不仅仅是一双利爪和惊人的体型，他无法想象像追寻红腹灰雀的踪迹那样去跟随它。那就像在和自然力本身对抗。过度紧张或求助于魔法只会激怒它们，那些庞大、聪明透顶的生物很骄傲。在纽特十二岁的时候，有一次在他的强烈要求下，忒修斯带他试过一次，但那次徒劳无果的努力最终以纽特摔下山坡而结束，打那以后，忒修斯便拒绝再带上纽特，不管他要找的是什么。也许纽特后来自己试过，但他从未告诉过他。忒修斯一面遵循纽特的脚步往前走去，一边若有所思地凝视着他的背影。

可能感觉到了他的视线，纽特慢下脚步。“上一次你到这里来是什么时候？”

忒修斯替他嘲笑了自己。“我有好多年没干过这个了，纽特。”纽特可笑地歪着头。

忒修斯等他掏出魔杖，然而他的弟弟只是说“嘘”——那声音里带着某种欣喜。

忒修斯朝他目光所及的方向望去，在溪水冲击出来的沙坡上，短促地掠过一片阴影，它平滑地一闪而逝，洁白的沙地上水波仍在轻轻荡漾，但刚才还栖息在那里的石鸡都不见了，金翅雀不再鸣啭，蓟草里露出来的水鸡的油光水滑的毛发——如同下雨前的卷积云——也全都消失了。那片沙地安安静静，一切生物都在转瞬之间被狂风卷走了一般。忒修斯知道为什么：如果他把魔杖拿出来，使用痕迹追踪，能够再看一遍鹰隼掠过沙洲的身姿，可是父亲说过，你不用魔法去冒犯真正珍贵的东西，值得敬畏的东西你只看一次。于是忒修斯只是安静地屏住呼吸。

纽特开口说话时，忒修斯才惊讶地意识到，纽特在和他做相同的事情。在这么多年以后，他们也许并不像他想象的那样不同，这个想法在忒修斯的心里一闪而逝。

“难道不是很美吗？”纽特说，第一次没有急着动身。

“什么是？”忒修斯问道，用一种低沉耐心的声音——他其实已经知道答案。

“这种悬念。”纽特回答道，同时转过脸来看着他。

确实是这样的，忒修斯暗自想道，同时，他想起来是什么让他们渐行渐远的，正是这种东西，潜藏在这些惊奇，这些美丽却又危险的悬念背后的那种呼唤，它的背后是某种神秘的，力量不被任何人控制的东西，纽特响应了它，而他没有。从不知不觉间起，他的弟弟追随它而去，而那恰恰是他麻烦缠身，危险不断的来源。忒修斯抿住嘴唇，在纽特的目光下想要回答，然而纽特已经把一根食指放在嘴唇上，忙不迭地冲他眨眨眼。“两秒钟之后，”纽特说，“你听。”

其实还不到半秒，这片寂静的始作俑者回来了，那是一只鹰，像忒修斯预料的那样，像纽特早就知道的那样。它傲然的身姿绕回到蓟草丛的上空，好像要俯冲下来，但只是轻盈的一滑，顺着风向。顷刻之间，它便已经离他们所站的地方很远了。猛烈的狂风对他丝毫不造成影响，它自由自在地朝山脊线那边飞去，变成了一个小点，纽特良久仍然凝视着他，忒修斯不明白他是怎么在见识过各种各样比它壮丽得多的魔法生物以后还对一只普通的鹰这么感兴趣的。在纽特抬头凝望他飞行的路线的时候，忒修斯只是低头：鹰的倒影在水面穿行，那是另一番风景。

“我知道这一只，”纽特突然说，“她总是喜欢在大雨将至以前进行一次飞翔，一直飞到河谷的尽头，但从来不赶着去哪。她爱这件事，我想她爱它带来的挑战。”

“所以现在是要下雨了，是吗？”忒修斯已经习惯了只听他话里重要的信息。

纽特回过神，对他笑了一下。忒修斯本想道歉的，但纽特的那个笑容让他对自己说去他的吧。他们离开了小溪，这一天除了见识到泥泞中洗澡的石鸡以外并无任何收获，后来，雨下了起来，但为了要赶路，谁也没用魔法挡住它。在渐渐弥漫上来的苔藓的气味，告诉忒修斯他回到了家。不是地理位置上的，而是一种稳固的，在他脚下的步伐和这种熟悉的空气：野菌，苔藓和森林。不需要看地图或者借助魔法，他的身体能告诉他往哪儿走，纽特也一样。纽特的步伐稳而快速，每一步都从不犹豫。在他们经过那条干涸的灌溉渠时，忒修斯却先他一步挡在前面。

“忒修斯，”纽特有些腼腆地说，“我不再是个孩子了，我受得了。”

说的也是，忒修斯都忘了。他把拦在纽特跟前的手放了下来，纽特走近两步。他们一起看着：在废弃的沟渠底部，是一只魔法生物已经腐烂的，被远远不如它的松鸦撕碎了的尸体，内脏露了出来，羽毛和落叶中掺杂着污泥。那是一只卜鸟。

纽特蹲下身，在一阵长久的凝视以后，他站起来。他的掌心有东西，他打开拳头，忒修斯看到，那是一根褐色的羽毛。“百灵，”纽特解释道，“我们能听到它死前的最后一首歌。”他这样说，好像那是个奇迹。他真的不再是个孩子了，忒修斯意识到。

这场小小的死亡演变成这场寻鹰旅程的序曲。那一天结束时，他们在壁炉前坐下来，聆听死去的百灵鸟从羽毛里焕发的歌声。夜晚降临，壁炉旁边晾着纽特沾满了淤泥的靴子。忒修斯在写日记，他想知道一只百灵在卜鸟的尸身上干什么，但他从望向纽特的一瞥知道，这属于他弟弟不会告诉他的那些大自然的神秘之一。

“再过八个小时，雾会散去，在森林里，麻雀，林鸽和松鸡会醒过来，但我们要找的雷鸟——是他的族群里最后的一只，我弟弟告诉我——至今还不见踪影。我们只有两个人，面对的却是整个自然。我弟弟开玩笑说，梅林对此也无能为力。”

纽特站在壁炉旁，半闭着眼睛。忒修斯把日记合起来，绕过他身边把外套给他披上的时候，他看上去累坏了，也许已经睡着了。但忒修斯转过身，他的话语响起。

“所以，”纽特说，疲劳磨去了他声音里的棱角。“你会留下来吗？”

“是的，”忒修斯想了想——其实他根本不需要想，他早就已经决定了，“我会留下来。”


	2. Chapter 2

十月三日

溪畔林间的阳光是静态的，好几个钟头都不动上一动。几英里外，教堂和农场似乎也被这种静谧弄得有些不知所措，以至于它们在今天早晨完全是一副还没睡醒的模样。后来，阳光转弱，风从海堤吹来，他们行走在一片灰色之中，只有红腹山雀的叫声提供了一点生气。除此以外则是一片朦胧的晦暗。在这样的气氛之中，纽特依然兴致未减，他只是陷入了一种激烈的沉默，并且把脚步放慢了一些，时刻注意忒修斯是否跟上。在不知不觉之中，忒修斯开始熟悉自己的脚步踩在林间枯叶上的响声，那种声音与在长草间穿行，在带露的残桩之间赶路有所不同。他会不由自主地放轻脚步，以免冒犯某种早已存在的秩序。他们就这样行走了很长一段时间，凭借相互之间不需要说出口的默契，在山毛榉，榆树和栗树之间穿行。很快，再也没有一丝阳光透过云雾落下来。在二十码以外，一只绿翅鸭在湿地里安然栖息，它提供了一抹动人的深绿，照亮了两个巫师的视野。

在不约而同地停下脚步以后，他们继续往前走。

阴暗而潮湿，这里是沼泽的背风处。在这里，任何的光照都是一种奢望。忒修斯的眼睛一开始只能认出灰褐色，但随着时间的推移，事物不同的色泽逐渐显露出来。有着赭色背部的燕鸥胆怯地鸣叫，好像要在这种环境下藏起它本来的白色。在树皮剥落的箭杆杨根部，光像生锈的铁。万千种不同的阴影，随着云层的变化而移动。就连与他结伴而行的这个人似乎也发生了变化，纽特的脸部线条变得轻盈，他的动作迅速，无声无息。偶然间，流动的光斑会为他的面孔增添一种新的东西，就像在一个边界融化的梦境里，他们正从一边穿越到另一边。天空从未像此刻那样遥远，不可触及。有时，在没有事先宣告的情况下，纽特会偏离他们原本的路线，几分钟后他回来了，手里拿着他拾获的某样让他感兴趣的东西——可以食用的浆果，能够治疗莫特拉鼠咬伤的草药，一簇金斑鸻的尾羽。他从半明半暗之中大踏步出现，来到忒修斯的面前，一副刚刚才抵达这里的模样。

 

十月五日

第一阵风从河谷的入口处吹来，他们已经在浅滩上了，距离河口不到八英里。这片不大的土地上还残留着有人居住的痕迹，当晚风吹拂而至的时候，能看到倒伏下去的杂草之间的树篱。在被砍下的树篱之间，有人扔下了一朵盛开的金雀花。

忒修斯和他都看到了牧场的灯光，但他们只是互相对视一眼便继续赶路了。暮色将近，一棵孤独的橡树凝望着他们远去，当夜色真正来到的时候，这棵树会为这片天空烙下印记，并且长久地留存在附近孩子的记忆里。纽特的衣角拂过这棵树，他并未真正停下来看它一眼，也许它拂动的枝条对这个路过的巫师说了什么悄悄话，但一切都消融在了黄昏中。当忒修斯经过它的时候，纽特的魔法还盘踞在树下的阴影中，一种莫名的孤寂感吸引忒修斯驻足观看：冬日来临了。

当他再次动身时，纽特在前方不远处等着，好像知道忒修斯会因此而停下似的。山脊线横亘在他们的东方，晚霞隐约勾勒出它的轮廓，那种铁锈红很快便消退了，一条崭新的地平线被薄暮释放出来。在距离纽特只有一两步远的时候，忒修斯藏起了手中的魔杖。他不希望让纽特知道，自己对那棵老橡树有着与他一样的想法。“你来得不巧，”纽特想出了神，“在冬天，这是孤鹰猎食的时刻。”

夜鹰，忒修斯在心中纠正纽特的措辞。他们告别了废弃的牧场，忒修斯想起回头的时候，那棵高大的橡树已经看不见了，它的轮廓与幽暗的天空混在了一起。

“你杀了那棵老树？”忒修斯过了很久以后才问出这个问题，仿佛只是偶然想起。

“我杀了那棵老树。”纽特点点头。

忒修斯想说什么，纽特抬起眼睛看着他的脸。那时候刚入夜，空气中还能嗅到太阳留下的余热，是一种从泥土之中升起的窒闷，就像大地深处仍然饥馑难耐。某种特定的光线照亮他弟弟的脸，他一望便知，纽特没说出口的那些话语是什么。

沉默贯穿了他。他的表情让纽特知道没有为自己辩解的需要。有那么一瞬间忒修斯以为这场谈话已经告一段落了，只除了他无法管住自己的嘴。“我杀过人，在战场上。”纽特也许会学他的样子点点头，然后甚至懒得装出思考的样子，他会抿住嘴唇一瞬间，然后告诉他：“我知道你杀过。”至少这是忒修斯预料中的回答。

然而纽特突然拉近他们之间的距离——动作迅速得让忒修斯措手不及——给了他一个拥抱。虽然他立刻退回身去，而且那个拥抱很吃力，但忒修斯还是收下了。

“我本来要和你做相同的事情。”忒修斯趁他转身的一刻说。

纽特默默地望着他，但没来得及藏起唇边的笑容。“我知道。”他说。

十月八日

浓雾持久未散，阳光一整天都未见踪影，纽特决定暂停他们的追寻工作。在他这样站在壁炉前，手里捏着怀表的表盖，对忒修斯宣布这项决定的时候，他似乎胸有成竹，并没有被埃塞克斯乡间恶劣的天气打乱阵脚。忒修斯于是便问他，如果他们在冬天来临以前还没有发现那只雷鸟的话，纽特到底打算怎么办。

“我不知道，”纽特回答得很干脆，仿佛那压根不是一个问题，“我并没有计划。”

“换做别人也许会说，太新鲜了，”忒修斯一手垫在脑后，躺在床上阅读那本书，闻言至此他把书挪开，瞥向纽特，“但不知道为什么，我早就知道你会这么回答。”

“如果我找不到它，我是不会离开的。不管它是活着还是死了，我要找到它。”

忒修斯说：“那好吧。”

“你不认为我能找到它。”

“我只是觉得，它与这个地方格格不入。“忒修斯没有把话说完。

“我也与这个地方格格不入。”他弟弟固执地说。

忒修斯放下书，但不是因为纽特的回答。“我觉得我好像听到了什么声音。”纽特跳起来，推开窗户，那种声音变得更近了。听起来像是一只爪子叩着屋瓦，或是烟囱被一团东西堵住了。忒修斯依旧躺在床上，突然，一双一团漆黑的眼睛对上了他的眼睛，一双锐爪跳到了他的胸膛上。如果不是与纽特相处让他早就养成了处变不惊的习惯，忒修斯毫不怀疑他此刻会跳起来，搜遍屋子寻找魔杖。但他只是躺在那里，看着这只跳到他身上的猫头鹰，由于长久在浓雾中飞行，这只鸟儿浑身湿漉漉的，脾气不佳，它那双又大又圆的眼睛深处有一抹幽暗的红。忒修斯仔细看它，它的虹膜隐约透出光亮，就像日晕一样。它嘴里叼着一根小树枝。

“这是什么？”忒修斯对这只鸟儿好脾气地笑笑，带着某种威胁。

“我的探子。”

“你让一只猫头鹰为你充当探子去寻找雷鸟？”

“是的，”纽特的回答毫无内疚之意，“而且它碰见他了，看看它的眼睛。”

忒修斯只是拿起书。半小时后他转过头，纽特在问那只猫头鹰问题，后者用某种只有他们之间懂得的暗号回答。忒修斯笑着闭上眼：那只鸟儿把落叶带进了这间屋子里，其中一片上沾上了盐碱滩的味道。它会在几周以后才分解，在室内的环境里，腐烂的速度要比在野外慢得多，但现在不一样。雷鸟碰过它，尽管这片落叶本身未必知道这一点。不需要魔杖也能看到，温暖的红光正顺着叶脉燃烧。

“你在看什么？”纽特问他。

“你的那只雷鸟，对一件远逊于他的事物的爱，”忒修斯说。“我开始喜欢他了。”

他这一天把记录的任务交给了纽特，这种移交是在不知不觉之间进行的。忒修斯第二天醒来的时候，以纽特那种工整但又缺乏耐心的字迹写好的日志已经摆放在桌面上了，胡乱摊开。忒修斯坐下来以后才开始阅读它们，大部分是一些关于雷鸟的观察资料，只有一两段提到了那件琐事。“我们不确定那是毁灭还是爱，但对雷鸟这样的物种来说，两者也许是一回事：人类的道德法则并不适用于它。忒修斯认为那是一种爱——他是这样解释的，就好像我小时候他对我解释为什么不能从欧嘴鸫的鸟喙下面解救蜗牛一样：你的自然捎来了一份情书，纽特。”

忒修斯把那片落叶塞到这一页里，他觉得这样正合适。

十月九日

在沼泽地里有一只被困的野兔。后腿和小半个身子陷进了沼泽里，因此它现在看上去不比一只斑尾林鸽更大。忒修斯是在沼泽的边缘发现它的，它的眼睛看得见他。它已经失去了动弹的能力，但忒修斯能看出来它还活着。在猛烈的西风之下，天气清朗，沼泽却并未因此减慢死亡的脚步。纽特往前走，忒修斯却停了下来。寒意刺骨，但此处的空气是银白色的，湿润，饱满。他站住脚，纽特攥住他的胳膊。

忒修斯挣了一下，纽特却抓得更紧了。他的神情就像忒修斯在逼迫他做一件他自己并不引以为傲的事。“不行，”纽特很肯定地说，“你不能去，而且也不应该去。”

“我能救她。”

“我知道你能，”纽特说，他的态度很坚决，“但你只会让她恐惧两次。”

他的语气里有一种退让，明显到了赫然的地步。当他松开手时，忒修斯并没有往前走。他们站在原地把这场演出看完，班啄木鸟在叫，沼泽地透出蓝色的阴影。

雷鸟的视觉与人类并不一样，在雷鸟的视野里，移动的事物比静物清晰。因此，纽特告诉忒修斯，对于雷鸟来说，这场死亡如同骤然落在林间的雨，转瞬之间便消逝了。大概就在他给忒修斯讲述这个故事的时候，兔子闭上了眼睛。泥沼的表面仍然是干净的，只有某种突然袭来的荒凉，从一只鹪鹩的叫声中透露出来。忒修斯想象那只雷鸟，从六百英尺的高度俯冲下来，垂死挣扎的幼兔在他的视野边缘掠过，如同划亮一根火柴，他想着这件事情的时候，远处的白垩悬崖谛视着他。

“你觉得它在看吗？”

“它在看。”纽特说，“现在找到他的机率变大了，因为我们和他平等了。”


	3. Chapter 3

河流朝东南方向延伸，山脊线与它并行。河的上游被大片的沼泽地所占据，下流则是森林。繁茂的植被使得这条河在入海前改道而行，绕过平坦而肥沃的平原，向西而去。那些大小不一的牧场和耕地便是从森林的尽头开始的，一直到平原的最南端结束。在人类的聚居点消失的地方，能够眺望到悬崖的尽头，历史悠久的白垩悬崖上日复一日地盘旋着海鸥和燕鸥。在悬崖西北角，一块小小的，可以望到灯塔的岩石，将会成为这趟寻鹰之旅的终点。起初，脚下的土壤多为砾石黏土，随着他们一路往南深入河谷，追溯至河流的尽头，土壤变得更加贫瘠，荒凉，气候亦愈发难以预测。十六日以前，他们沿北部的沼泽进入河谷，顺着将近三百英里长的山脊线，朝位于河口东头的镇子走去，如果一切按照计划进行，他们将会在二十日左右来到出海口。大部分的时间里他们都在穿越盐碱滩，沼泽和滩涂，以及上游一些不成气候的小片林地，但谁也不知道雷鸟在哪里。

随着时间的推移，不仅仅是头顶的气候和风景发生了变化，连他们自己也发生了改变。那种感觉很难描述，就好像他们正在逐渐抛舍属于文明的一些东西。在这趟旅行开始的时候，忒修斯用怀表记认时间，但现在他们已经完全陷入了追鹰者的记时方式之中：一天里只有一刻，那是猛禽捕食的时间，而在此之前，似乎所有的在跋涉之中度过的时辰只不过是在为这一刻做准备。那是黄昏前的一个小时，雾霭消失，南方醒来了，空气滞重，无风，但说不准什么时候便会有一只苍鹰一跃而下，俯冲，盘旋，用它的利爪攫住它所选中的猎物。纽特的目光会迅速地捕捉到这一刻，就好像他天生是为了观察这一幕而生的那样。“昨天好像是田鸫，”他会用一种兴奋得几乎让你感到不安的表情告诉你，就像孩子收到礼物，“大前天是一只大黑背鸥——问题就在这里，我想它不太喜欢。随处可见的麻鸭对它来说又太笨了，它把麻鸭的投降当作侮辱。等到我们走出这片牧场，我们就能够看到它今天抓住的究竟是什么了。我觉得是寒鸦，不过我也有猜错的时候。”也就是在这时候，忒修斯注意到他外表上的变化的。耕犁期延迟了，进入河谷花了他们三天，疲倦感并未消磨纽特的精神，追逐猎物的兴奋反而使他的眼睛发亮。随着他们越来越远离有人居住的牧场，大自然的异乡人的身份也越来越打造出一个全新的纽特•斯卡曼德，而忒修斯则是他回到文明世界的领航者，至少忒修斯自己是这么认为的。他是纽特弃诸脑后的那个文明世界的边界，一处遗址。

“你看起来很喜欢干这个。”忒修斯有一次说，他看到纽特穿着长衬衫在田野里跳来跳去，检拾染血的，喉咙被咬断的红嘴鸥的羽毛。捕食者咬断了它的脊髓。

“喜欢？”纽特回头望向他，眼睛发亮，“我可以用一辈子的时间去干这个。”

然后他笨手笨脚地穿过田野，嘴里咬着那根羽毛，胳膊高高地举起来，以防林间飞来的乌鸦把他的魔杖当做一根可以拿来筑巢的树枝。忒修斯对自己承认他的弟弟着实看上去很蠢，根据以往的经验，附近农场很快便会贴出告示警告彼此这个“可疑的男人”，不过等到他跳到忒修斯身边，差点跌倒在他身上的时候，忒修斯临时改变了看法。他用无杖魔法让阴影处的霜化冻，避免他的弟弟滑倒，尽管一只短耳鸮很不高兴地因此飞了起来，但纽特总算没在河堤上摔个嘴啃泥。

“你也不一样了。”他弟弟爬起来以后说。

“怎么说？”

纽特望着他若有所思，忒修斯一开始以为他指的是无杖魔法的事，但他似乎另有所指。“我也不知道，只是你看起来更像你了。”尽管未曾跌倒，纽特依然一身是泥。有他弟弟出现的地方，似乎连空气都在蠢蠢欲动。“更像带我去看雷鸟的你。”

“我和你不一样，我不喜欢这个，”忒修斯告诉他，“完全是因为老爸非要我学。”

“那是你一直以来的说法，”纽特回答的语气很讨人厌，就好像他知道什么忒修斯并不知道的事情并且笃定那是正确的。“说真的，你怎么能欺骗自己这么久？”

忒修斯应该让他摔下去的。

进入河口的第七天，他们才第一次听到了雷鸟的叫声。那时候他们刚走出山楂树林，一大群灰斑鸻在仓皇之间从北面的天空飞来，忽然之间，他们头顶的天空充斥着鸟雀的凄厉鸣叫和慌乱中扑腾翅膀的声音。这种事情过去也发生过，但忒修斯发现这一次，这些小型的雀鸟并没有固定的方向，它们漫无目的地乱飞，完全失去了统一的目的性。而它们的鸣唳不是叫嚷，更像是某种音色空洞的悲泣。忒修斯望向内陆的远处，正当他想要弄清楚发生了什么事的时候，纽特叫了他一声，忒修斯转过头。在他们身后的山楂树林里，骤然间，一群乌鸦——每一只都像一个隐姓埋名的炼金术士，又像一个收拢魔法袍垂手立在那里的巫师——纹丝不动地伫立在树枝上，排成一行。所有的枝条都落满了这种平日里聒噪不休的动物。那种景象很诡异，这些小个子的黑衣鸟儿不像是在看热闹，更像是被吓傻了。纽特拾起脚边的一颗石子，朝其中的一只抛去，而它甚至没有歪头躲一下，依旧痴痴愣愣地盘踞在那里，紧拢住翅膀，小巧的黑色头颅一动不动。在黝黑得几乎有些发红的眼珠里，是西边的半轮残阳。乌鸦仿佛能够理解灰斑鸻的恐惧，就连平日里总在林地肆意飞行的沙锥此刻也没了动静。只有他们这些人类无法理解即将要发生什么。空气中没有一丝微风，忒修斯在那颗石子击中以前抬了抬手，它改变方向，绕过那只原本在劫难逃的乌鸦。眨眼之间，纽特已经不见了。

夕阳穿过云层，眼前的一切即将重现光彩，忒修斯以为纽特使用了移形换影，然而一只隼朝他飞来，猛然间掠过他的头顶，当它再次飞回的时候，忒修斯听到了纽特的声音。“我们只有很少的时间去准备，”那声音像一颗小小的鹅卵石扫过他的耳边，“我的意思是说我已经替你擅自准备好了，还有请不要生我的气！”

这完全不合情理，那声音像是从红隼的身上发出来的。它的一只羽翼在盘旋而下的时候朝忒修斯倾斜，就像一个人那样把手伸向对方。忒修斯一边告诉自己这太不正常了，一边试探着伸手抓住她，当他的手指接触到一根初级飞羽的一刹那，就像被漩涡卷进去一般，有人拽着他钻进了某种粘乎乎的东西。随后是一阵响声，仿佛空气的骨头都在咯咯作响。心脏在空气中俯冲而下，感觉不像在跳动，感觉不像属于一具人类的躯体，忒修斯觉得自己就像一只敏锐的鹰。

纽特和他一样骑在红隼的颈背上。他变小了，但和忒修斯一样大。这个疯狂的骑鹰人揪住成年游隼脖颈后方的楔型羽毛。他们在以四十英里的速度进行横向飞行，忒修斯不确定自己跨坐在什么位置，但他能看到这只红隼具有杀伤力的后趾。

“纽特。”忒修斯咬牙说，确保自己的心情在这个简短的句子里完全传达了出来。

“抱歉，我记得你没有晕车之类的问题，应该是这样？”

“你知道你违反了不止一条原则吧，”忒修斯懒得回应那个问题，“关于追鹰的。”

“我相当并且十分清楚，但要找到雷鸟，除了移形换影以外没有多少方式。”

纽特语速过快，忒修斯看出他在紧张，也许还带着某种忌惮，你毕竟不能以通常追踪游隼的准则去揣测雷鸟。“你怎么知道这只鸟不会像他们一样害怕地逃掉？”

“这是只鹰，忒修斯。”

忒修斯猛地意识到了什么。“它要见见它的对手。”

“哪怕它也许永远无法见到，”纽特终于露出笑容，“这就像我们要见自己的造物主一样。就像一些人类一样，它有某种信仰。看它的眼睛。它永远不会停止尝试。”

“纽特，”忒修斯摇头，“它会替我们弄到剧院的前排座位。这是勇气还是犯傻。”

事实上，它比他们都要确信。它从一开始便笃定地飞往一个方向。在它飞过断桥，飞往农舍的路程中，田鼠藏进了草丛里，一只苍鹭把鸟喙伸进滩涂以下的水面，好像要趁这个时刻大快朵颐。忒修斯看到一只油光水滑的麝鼠溜下了树枝，在野生石楠里掩护着自己。芦苇丛上方，光线变得更加锐利，几乎可以把叶片割伤。当这只成年游隼带领他们飞向农舍边上的椴树林的时候，松林分开了，天空露出一角黑暗的海面，就像一块碎冰。雾凇上端升起的白雾，是孤鹰的低语。忒修斯是个巫师，但他从未见过与此相似的东西：速度就像一块糖在他口中融化。

“你知道我会喜欢，”忒修斯低喃，确保声音大到足以让纽特听见，“你这个混蛋。”

“那么，”纽特的双颊涌起红晕，“你现在决定好了吗，我们究竟是勇敢还是犯傻？”

“以后再问我吧。”

在雌隼悬停的一瞬间，雷鸟的叫声响了起来。这只鹰笔直向上，平伸双翼，朝白昼被熄灭的源头飞。然后，似乎知道这是它能力所能到达的极限，它最终在滩涂的一根树桩上停了下来，它赶跑了原本占了这个位置的几只秋沙鸭，独自立在雨中。水雾打湿了它的羽毛，它寂然不动，栖息在桤木削砍而成的木桩上。当雷鸟的声音传遍这片土地时，它拒绝像一只猫头鹰那样缩起身子，它专心致志地听着，褐黄色的爪子直刺进木头的裂纹里。这让纽特有些难过，忒修斯能看得出来，也许这就是为什么，他的弟弟不忍心再催促这只鸟儿往前。浸水以后，她的羽毛色彩更为丰富，忒修斯从中认出了林间沼地斑驳的光影。其中有一片暗红色的羽毛，一根次级飞羽，恰似一块水洼映出的晚霞。他不知道雷鸟是否意识到它有一个知音者，一位素未谋面的对手，但雷鸟的叫声与他先前听过的不同，是克制的，如同一阵隐约的雷鸣，它短促地滚过天空，然后落下了暗蓝色的雨。

“你知道吗，”为了让纽特振作起精神，忒修斯对他说，“这是你做过的所有蠢事中——真不敢相信我会说这种话——最美的一件事了。”

“我也不敢相信我会说这句话，”纽特说，“但是谢谢，忒修斯。”

纽特的表情就好像忒修斯踩了他的脚似的。忒修斯等到苍头雁抑制不住恐惧，杂乱地争鸣起来的时候才拿起魔杖。略施小计的魔法被解除了，雌隼抖动羽毛，甩掉双肩之上的雨水，两个消失的人类像是一滴雨珠那样落到了她的头顶上。他们在悬吊于溪流之上的断桥边站住脚，雌鸟转身飞入雨帘中。

他们的影子在桥下随着流水而破碎，有时候重新出现，但通常，那要等到岩滩之间溅起的雨珠平息以后——那些雨珠像是微弱的星。纽特闻到血腥味，他猛地望向忒修斯，忒修斯点点头：一丝血迹，顺着砾石沙洲被冲到这里。

“不。”纽特说。他的样子是那样无助，忒修斯不忍确认那是雷鸟的血。

“我们会找到他的。”在纽特的生命里，第一次，忒修斯不愿充当真相的揭露者。

“万一已经来不及了呢？”

“那种情况绝不会发生，”忒修斯突然眯起眼睛，“那是银吗？”

“是的，”纽特望向他所指的方向，以惊人的毅力重新振作起来，“是鸟蛇蛋壳的碎片。准备好去追踪一两只鸟蛇了吗？”

他们在月色下找到了那群小恶魔。它们鸠占鹊巢，在凤头鹦鹉的巢穴里睡得正香。如果忘掉忒修斯在树下绕过的那只一磅重的幼雏的骨头，它们看起来可算无辜。忒修斯和纽特各把一只抱在怀里，他们在月色下回家，月光不断地变幻，忒修斯想起有一次，确实有一次他喜欢过追鹰，那是父亲去世以后的第一个夏天，一只游隼未受邀请前来，待在教堂的另一头，在阳光下它耀眼夺目，就像一颗恒星。纽特出发去追它，他过去就像现在这样根本不在乎道德感，忒修斯本来是要去斥责他的，并且在母亲发现以前把的纽特拽回去：直到他发现纽特站在谷仓门口，那只雄鹰则无声地蹲据在另一头，在黑暗里。一次有力的振翅，带走了死亡和眼泪。


	4. Chapter 4

河流睁开一只银白色的眼睛，观察两个闯入其中的人类。潮湿的气候让风变暗，毛腹家燕在啁啾。他们涉水淌过浅滩的时候，晚风如同一团白雾，被他们远远地抛在了身后。可是到了河对岸，灌木丛里的风是绿色的，宛如一株沼泽里的多年生植物，已然枯萎多时，空气中含量过高的盐分封存了它的色彩。在低洼处，气压沉入水中，把岩礁中泛起的涟漪凝聚成一块琥珀。一切都沉浸在一种梦魇一般的油彩里。在一个小小的死水潭里，漂浮着半只裂开的石榴，绽开的果肉一半散落在污泥里，另一半则是鲜嫩的红色。这一幕给忒修斯留下了深刻的印象。这个地方好像自有一套法则，在两种截然不同的事物之中找到平衡。纽特在观察一只弯嘴滨鹬的梦境：他伫立在阴影中，背对微风，红褐色的羽毛在安静地燃烧。“如果这次成功了，”纽特说，“你认为我们之间的关系会变成什么样？”

忒修斯和纽特一样望着那只滨鹬，它对两个巫师的悄声低语全然不知。它的每一根羽毛精细，纤柔，然而整体轮廓却强而有力。“我不知道，”忒修斯的目光沿着那只鸟儿圆钝的尾羽向上，落在它有着熟栗色斑纹的头部，“为什么问这个？”

“上回，我带着一个麻瓜进入沙漠，“纽特还是第一次告诉他这件事，忒修斯对自己的弟弟在战争中究竟干了什么从来不多置一词，“一共花了十三天，过程还算顺利，但最后我不得不对他使用一忘皆空才能从那地方离开。他没完全发疯，我想，如果不考虑那个可怜的家伙对骆驼开枪的话。他还是个信号兵，不是平民。”

忒修斯抓住了这个故事的精髓。“你把我和一个麻瓜相比？”

“为什么不能？”纽特反问。他的声音大了些，忒修斯捉住他的魔杖朝下轻轻一点，那只搔弄着一只翅膀，快要醒来的弯嘴滨鹬再次睡着了，它抬起一只脚，毫不费力地滑入水流湍急的梦境之中。在再一次把眼睑合上以前，那只眼睛慵懒地睁开一条缝，里面露出绿松石一样的光线，在阳光下仿佛一片闪耀的鱼鳞。纽特没有改变忒修斯引导魔杖指向的方向，他略一低头念出了咒语，涉禽睡着了。

“你觉得它会梦见我们吗？”

“我希望不要，”忒修斯说，“为什么你会和一个麻瓜一起进入沙漠？”

“说来话长，”纽特皱了皱眉头，“好吧，他们认为找到一只囊毒豹会对战事有帮助。请不要用那种眼神看着我，忒修斯，麻瓜不是这件事里唯一的受害者。”

“那么，”忒修斯转过身，挥手掠过头顶然后落下，“麻瓜能干出这种事吗？”

他刚才就注意到，河流的两岸淤积着很多浮木。忒修斯将魔杖指向它们的时候，它们纷纷矗立起来，悬荡在空中。百灵鸟惊疑不定地停止了鸣叫，一群鸭子惊惶地，争先恐后地朝岸上游。空中响起一种声音，如同一只眼镜蛇正在抬起头颅发出警告。细长的枝条被抬得高高的，聚成一团，完全遮盖了河面，随后猛地落下来，粗大的原木——属于冷杉和雪松——则落到了河床里。纽特的眉头皱得更深了。林木在魔法的号令下拼装到一起，浅滩外部的细沙朝两侧分开，露出了里面深黑色的淤泥。空气变得像铅一样重，然后再次轻盈起来。忒修斯放下握住魔杖的手，纽特在笑：一层面纱被一只看不见的手所摘下，刚才他们涉水而过的河流上出现了一道木桥。桥身整体像被雨水洗过一样闪闪发亮，桥的底部是沥青的颜色，忒修斯刻意把最后一样需要人工修饰的东西留了下来，而纽特欣然接受了这个邀请。他在忒修斯将目光转向他的时候，朝前走了一步，他像一个指挥林中音乐的傻瓜那样抬起了胳膊，尽管听他指挥的不过是些被线锯钻过，被雪洗过的林木。纽特架起手肘，朝中间一拢，他们听到了这首曲子里最后的那个收尾音符——它高悬在纽特手中魔杖的另一头。一只苍鹭叫起来，像对两兄弟的工作表示赞许。就在纽特收回魔法的那一刻，那些伐木工人留在树皮上的割痕消失了。

“真的不赖，”纽特回过头，他的目光闪烁着喜悦，“你是怎么想到的？”

忒修斯变得有些不好意思了。“不是只有你一个人想为这里做些什么。”

“你想念它们吗？”纽特并没有在意他生硬的口吻，“雷鸟？”

忒修斯在想怎么回答这个问题才不至于伤害纽特的感情。他弟弟总不至于被一条桥收买了吧。“我甚至都忘了它们长什么样了，”忒修斯想了想，“我上一次见到一只真正的雷鸟还是在十四年前。你应该很清楚的，纽特。你当时就在现场。”

“十三年，”纽特摇摇头说。“不过没关系。我能告诉你一只雷鸟是什么样子的。”

他们还没来得及深入探讨这个问题，新的变化发生了。纽特将头如同一只蛎鹬那样迎着风转过去，目光转瞬之间变得心不在焉。忒修斯以为他不过是又听到打猎的当地人把手里的枪对准了哪只野鸟，五天以前，有一次他们确实碰上了一队猎人，他们骑在马上，精神抖擞，碰到纽特和他的时候其中一个还对他们摘下帽子问好。他们离开以后，忒修斯注意到纽特的脸上露出了某种特定的神情，专注，但又心不在焉。好像在留心周遭的一切，但又像是活在一个只有他才能了解的世界里。“他们在设陷阱，”纽特自言自语，他心事重重地对忒修斯笑了笑，但眼睛没看着他，而是蹲下身凝视地上的马蹄印，他摸了摸蹄痕里的泥。“极其残忍，狡猾的陷阱。一个就在我们刚才碰到他们的地方，另一个在三十英尺以外。”

“纽特，”忒修斯与其说是在安慰他不如说是在警告他，“你什么也不能做。”

“我知道，”纽特再次落寞地笑了笑，但目光没有抬起来，“我很清楚，忒修斯。”

他没有再提起这件事。他拍掉手上的泥，敏捷地跳起来给忒修斯带路，好像什么事情也没有发生过。他们走了十二英里以后，湿地里有一把猎枪发出一声闷响，那声音有点像一颗橡果落到腐殖土的表面，只不过被放大了很多倍。纽特和他一样听到了那记响声，但他没有停下，他甚至没出于好奇往那个方向看上一眼。“是你干的吗？”忒修斯问，纽特会茫然地摇头，但在忒修斯转过身去的时候，他知道纽特的唇边会露出一丝笑容，不管他怎么对忒修斯否认这件事。

忒修斯不记得自己那天在日记里写了什么，纽特在旁边加了一条小小的注释。“死不了，忒修斯，枪只是走火了，并没有打中他，”纽特说，“任何人都不会死。”

“尽管，”另一条注释是第二天才加上去的，“那些陷阱是不能按计划完成了。”

唔，这就是纽特，有时候你很难说他是天生的乐天派呢，还是动手至上的悲观主义者——忒修斯私下里认为，他两样都有一点。他会坚持以一种常人无法想象的耐心花上七个月时间去手工打磨一块镜片，然而，同样地，他也随时可能扔下这一切，只带几样东西就跑去荒郊野外，只是为了欣赏爱尔兰黑丘的一条彩虹。

“噢，拜托，”在他的耳边响起他弟弟沙哑的，比平时还要没有耐心的声音，与此同时还有一阵他弟弟身上的衣服像是承受不住他的剧烈动作，即将裂开的窸窣。“别在关键时刻走神。”

他猛地拽住忒修斯的袖子，半强迫地把他拽到了灌木丛后面。忒修斯学他一样趴下来，只有头露在灌木林外面，这里的空间太小了，一群山鹑围住他们大声抱怨，最后，在魔法的引诱下，这些非常吵的群居主义者总算和他们相安无事。忒修斯无奈地抹了一把自己裤腿上的泥，把手掌打开伸到纽特面前。“你是我见过的最不修边幅的巫师。”忒修斯大声宣布。纽特捂住他的嘴。他像纽特一样把目光投向眼前的田野，然而他完全不确定他们要找的是什么。这条小路的尽头是一片果园，可是这种景色在乡间不算稀奇。不对，不完全是这样……在路边的坡下，有什么在动。树影的轮廓影影绰绰，河岸边湿润的空气在这里变得干脆，金黄，仿佛只要稍稍一碰就能折断。一个看不见的身影分开野蔷薇，朝他们缓慢地游来。

窸窸窣窣的声音变得更响了，如果非要忒修斯描述的话，就像被风吹拂的叶片，只是它更急切，更敏锐，好似那些叶片是由针尖组成的，一万根钢针在静谧中，在他们看不见的地方跳舞。然而，不管是什么引发这种引人入胜的变幻的，它一定不喜欢人。每次忒修斯的目光竭力寻找这种动静的源头的时候，它便消失了。

忒修斯转过头，询问地望向纽特。“是隐身兽，”纽特说，“当心，它们很害羞。”

“它们？”

“这是交媾季节，忒修斯，”纽特的声音比窃窃私语大不了多少，“他带来了信物。”

“信物”是一只红胸脯的秋沙鸭，当它最终挣脱那只隐身兽的手掌，摆动着硕大的后臀飞走的时候，她的身上沾上了其中一只雌兽的毛发，因此，她的身体若隐若现，就像在水波中穿行一般，具有一种波光粼粼的色彩，又像是流动的火焰。纽特后来解释给忒修斯听，雄兽和雌兽会给彼此携带信物，炫耀自己的能力的东西。他们对色彩没有概念，色彩对他们来说不过是一种气味。在他们准备离开的时候，一只金斑喙凤蝶翩翩飞了起来，忒修斯很喜欢这种结尾。它是雌兽带来的信物，也是他们看见过这一幕的唯一的证据。它的颜色对于雌兽来说，就像是熊熊燃烧的汽油，像是火光下的水面。但忒修斯擅自想象那是一种柏油般的味道。

这让他对隐身兽的看法从此有所不同，他把这事告诉了纽特。以后当他想起隐身兽时，他会想到晃动的阳光，随着那只秋沙鸭而跃起：纽特把这事写进了日志里。

这件事耽搁了他们赶路，等到他们走进果园时，日落已经开始了，树干的根部聚集着红彤彤的光辉，然而抬头望得到的树枝已经全部被靛蓝色的寒夜所占据。忒修斯的动作比他自己想象的要慢，忽然之间，他开始真正思考起纽特问他的那个问题。“为什么在这个时候把我拽到这里来？”他问纽特，后者正跺着脚取暖。

“我不知道，”纽特眯着眼睛想了一下，“只是觉得差不多该是时候了。”

“这句话基本上没有解释任何事，”忒修斯仔细辨认他的神色，“究竟为什么？”

“你从来没有真正了解过我的世界，忒修斯——”纽特在他要开口前快速打断了他，做了个模棱两可的手势，“——我知道你要说什么，但你知道这是真的。”

“多好啊，”忒修斯有些不悦，但神色缓和下来，“好像你就了解过我的世界似的。”

“在这里吵架真的相当有品味，”纽特四周望望，“但你想等会再说吗？我一点也不盼望在这地方冻死。埃塞克斯可能有一些你没有见过的毒蛇，我还没配出草药。”

忒修斯本来不以为然，但纽特转过脸，那副表情把忒修斯的笑容给抹掉了。忒修斯低咒了句，快步往前走，纽特摸摸鼻子，然后才匆匆赶上来。他走到上前，好像要将功补过一样把魔杖竖起来，保护魔法在他们头顶撑开，挡开了顺着柳条形的长叶滴到他们头顶的雨。“你是对的，”忒修斯低头望着脚下的路，“我想这会永远地改变我——我们，我的意思是说我们两个。无论是成功还是失败。”

“在哪方面？”纽特好像很好奇。

从坡地上吹来一阵强风，雨点纷纷落下来，纽特狼狈地竖起外套的领子，手里的魔杖前倾伸向忒修斯的头——指望这么点魔法盖住他们两人真是有点失策，不过忒修斯懒得反驳了。他按住纽特的手，朝纽特走前一步，以便魔法足以盖住两个人，这种距离似乎适合去干比站在伞下躲雨更多一些的事。纽特朝他不解地仰起头，在他的睫毛上落下一层雨珠，脸上也有，他看起来就像是哪个麻瓜恶作剧节目里走出来的人物。忒修斯本想擦掉他眼皮上的雨，把手伸向他时却改变了主意。他把手按在纽特的颧骨上，略低下头吻了上去，那些果树的根部被暴雨打湿，一些泥块翻开了，蚯蚓爬了出来，一只蜗牛在树上留下了银色的粘液。

那个傍晚的空气闻起来是新鲜的，欧洲厥在风中轻轻地抖动着，纽特起先楞了一下，但不久后，他抬手抓住了忒修斯的胳膊，他的呼吸里有种轻轻的叹息，在这个吻结束以后很久，好像还残留在忒修斯的耳边。一只看守果园的猎兔犬叫起来，让他们慌乱地分开了，他们彼此对望一眼，紧接着不约而同大笑起来。

在离开之前，忒修斯让纽特等一等。他从外衣的口袋里掏出那只石榴，郑重地放下来，放进了松软的泥土里，一颗鲜艳的果肉在黑色的泥里露了出来。他用魔法把它种了下去，纽特在看。

“这是为了什么？”他说。

“我也不知道，”忒修斯摇摇头，“我也许在破坏某种秩序。也许我只是在犯蠢。”

“不，”纽特对此却很肯定，他仅仅考虑了片刻，“不，你不是。雷鸟也许会喜欢你。”

那是一只雄鸟，他的祖辈来自亚利桑那的平原。他有强壮的羽翼，足以抵挡横越大西洋的飓风。他正值壮年，但除了纽特没有人知道，他生命里的童年是在爱尔兰度过的，那里的荒芜具有一种与别处不同的特性。这也造就了他对人类的看法。至于他的色彩，那是属于峡谷的颜色，说出来你可能不相信，这只庞然大物的身上有整座科罗拉多大峡谷，甚至峡谷里找不到的颜色在它身上也有。但这些都不重要，如果你从未见过一只雷鸟的话，这些特征又怎么能使你惊奇呢？纽特真正要告诉忒修斯的是他的眼睛，在这只他们要找的雷鸟的目光深处，在与游隼有着血缘关系的深凹的瞳孔内，有着一整片大地。当他在一次冷静的，长时间的观察后，以高于一百英里的速度从悬崖顶部俯冲下来，在他的眼中掀翻的是整片天空。


	5. Chapter 5

空气中酝酿着雨的气味，却没有一滴雨。这种情况已经持续了数小时，一直到他们离开南方的时候也仍是如此。纽特蹲在地上，手里握住他那权当听诊器使用的魔杖。杖尖找到一片苔藓，然后在他的手里转化为留声机的喇叭。忒修斯决定给他一点时间，他却把身子躬得更低了。林间雾气沉甸甸的，它们是风的结局。影子在他们的周围拽着脚步行走，仿佛随时有可能幻化为雨。在他们的衣物上覆盖着一层水汽，在榆树和橡木林身上也有，所有的事物俨然被上了一层釉。纽特把头凑向魔杖对准耳朵的那一头，眨着眼睛，他把魔杖递过来，让忒修斯也聆听。

忒修斯听到一种声音，就像结晶在珊瑚草上面的盐。他的手指按在纽特的魔杖上，它不协调地，刺耳地扎着他的手指。忒修斯在魔杖有机会真正地抗议以前松开手，它倏地跳回到主人那里。纽特悬着手腕，虚握的手指刚好把它接住。他准备离开了，整个人却依然维持着聆听的姿态。他的视线停留在某种逃掉的东西上面，那种惊喜在他的眼睛深处燃起的光芒仍未消逝。当他开口时，忒修斯以为自己会听到某种秘密的余音，但纽特只是在他眼里寻找着，不慌不忙，像是要确认他与自己听到了相同的东西。现在，如果说刚才忒修斯还不太确定的话，那些暗红色的珊瑚草轻轻地摇摆起来。“好吧，我放弃，”忒修斯不禁说，“我们找到了什么？”

“是雷声，忒修斯，“纽特在笑，并不隐藏对他的发现的窃喜，“是我们要找的那只雷鸟留下的雷声。你瞧，魔法生物比我们更先注意到这种雷声。难道你没有注意到，今天早上留在林子里的魔法生物格外稀少？就连百灵和番石鹬都离开了。”

“那么，”忒修斯想了想，“我们离他越来越近了，是吗？”

“本来我对今天的行程不抱希望，”纽特是这样回答的，“但现在——是的。还有一件事，”纽特用足够的沉默留下悬念后说，“当附近出现这种雷声的时候，这意味着将要下雨了。雷鸟总是能够知道第一滴雨落下的地方，而且他从不出错。”

纽特还没说完便跳到一边，追随一只乌鸦而去。他快步尾随着它，他的影子在泥地上几乎与它移动得一样快。那只幽深如闪电的鸟发现了一只游隼，正紧跟着它不放。望着纽特很难看清的，被魔法模糊了的背影，忒修斯摇了摇头。他闭上眼，深吸入一口气——一些片段在同一时间掠过他的脑海，那是什么时候的事了？他紧紧地抱住一颗枯树，从树干后面露出半张脸。这棵树是一场森林大火的唯一幸存者，因此它在这侧的山坡上几乎就是辽阔本身。山坡很陡，忒修斯根本不敢往下看，父亲已经远远地走在前头，忒修斯迟疑地挪动脚步，踩过落叶，按住一块剥落中的树皮。他希望父亲回头发现自己，但他不愿意承认他感到害怕。他屏住呼吸，以为这样便能阻止寒冷的空气渗入他的体内。随着大人们离他越来越远，周围的环境变得越来越陌生，两三只青脚鹬在灌木丛里跳来跳去，它们在嘲笑他。

“忒修斯？”他睁开眼，纽特披挂在乌鸦愤怒的馈赠里：他的头顶长出了羽毛。

纽特在他的视线下盖住魔杖，不需要问，他肯定加入了乌鸦与游隼的战争。

“你在想什么？”他弟弟转移他视线的能力依然是如此蹩脚。

“我以为你从来不站在任何一边。”忒修斯评价道。

“我自己也是这么以为的，”纽特说，“但那只游隼受伤了。它们在狙击它，很快它们就会叫来自己的同伴——我不喜欢这样。”

忒修斯欣赏了一阵他的狼狈模样，直到注视的长度足以引起纽特的窘迫，他才收回视线，纽特来回交换着两只脚的重心，忒修斯绕过他，随手拾起树下的橡果。他把它托在手掌中心，让纽特看到它，另一只手高高抬起，用魔杖的一端绕着它转了一个半圆。在忒修斯的手腕停止转动的一刻，纽特身上所有的残羽像船桨那样划动起来，它们轻轻地漂浮，然后猛烈地震动。忒修斯念出咒语，就像和它们商谈，纽特在笑，专注的目光落在有着大叶藻味道的坚果上。杖芯与坚果的果壳相触的刹那，所有的羽毛都消失了。它们拧成一股旋风，钻进了秋天最深的核里。

“这个把戏不错。”纽特轻描淡写，尽管，他脸上的笑容可不是这么说的。他抬头望向忒修斯，似乎不知道该先戳穿还是先惊讶。“这一个我好像没有见过。”

“别装了，”忒修斯打开纽特的口袋，那颗橡果跳了进去，“如果父亲把它教给了我，他肯定也教给你了。他只有那么几招，你又不是不知道。关于狐狸的——”

“——还有关于独角兽的，我记得，”纽特打断他，“我只是没想到你还记得。”

忒修斯注视着自己的弟弟，那颗不愿安分的果实还在他的口袋里跳动，这件事给他平添了几分滑稽，就好像他多长了一颗不属于人类的心脏似的。如果把那棵橡果剖开，说不定能够找到一颗小小的，木做的心，那说不定比纽特现在的心脏更适合他。但那会是森林自己的心脏，既不属于他，也不属于斯卡曼德家的任何人。

“他警告过我，”忒修斯突然说。

“谁？父亲？”纽特一只手按在大衣口袋里，架着胳膊走在他的身旁。

“他说哪一天如果你走得太远，”忒修斯假装没有注意到纽特其实是讥讽——而不是真正的惊讶——的语气，“我应该负责把你拉回来。我想他指的是这个，这一切。”

“什么？不，拜托，”纽特眯起眼，好像突然被阳光直射一样，“这是你编出来的。”

“他很担心你，”忒修斯突然停住脚步，拦住纽特，“那时候。我对他以梅林的名义起誓，我会的，我会及时把你拉回来——尽管我对怎么做毫无概念，纽特。”

“又来了，”纽特不断摇头，“我们都知道他最喜欢你，忒修斯，我只是那个让他头疼，总是一声不吭地跑掉，而且从来不听他的话的人。他教给一切的人是你。”

忒修斯指给他看：他们来到内陆，这里的枯叶以一种奇怪的方式横陈着，从表面上看来，它们都分毫无损，但忒修斯一面分心考虑纽特的话，一面注意落叶在他们脚下发出的声音。“这不是真的，”在不知不觉间，忒修斯变得认真起来，“我抱有怀疑，你和我不一样，你从未怀疑过。我想他知道这一点。有一次，群鸟还没有从拉普兰的苔原地带迁来，“鸭鹰”，他是这样叫它们的。我们要找的那一只是他的宿敌，从去年四月起它就狡猾地躲开了他，这让他发誓一定要找到它为止。他还给它起了个名字，‘亚哈’，就像亚哈船长。那是一个潮湿的冬季，天气极其恶劣，但他不找到那只可恶的游隼不肯罢休。那一次，我记得很清楚，我害怕了——”

“等一等，你从未告诉过我，”纽特性急地打断，“这是什么时候的事？”

“他们说，它们从来不会在心存怀疑的人面前现身，”忒修斯把话说完，仿佛这才是那个他没讲完的故事的下半部分，“情况变了，纽特。在那以后，我再也没有找到过它——不管是‘亚哈’，还是其中的任何一只。有时候我会想这是怎么回事，答案是它们肯定知道关于我的一切：我的怀疑，还有我做这个只是为了让他满意。”

他中断谈话，在落叶最薄的一层上站住。用来擦拭猎枪的油脂盖过枯叶，在淤积得最厚的地方重现了一片蓝盈盈的油彩。忒修斯仔细辨认着，他没有认错，在这里，叶片堆叠的形式与别处不同。纽特把他的魔杖当做一把小型的挖掘铲，插进草坡里，刺破层层的落叶，蛇一般钻进泥里。他以恼人的灵巧跳来跳去，不时重复同样的举动，直到一股白烟沿着魔杖顶端升腾起来。纽特舔了舔它，它的身姿敏捷如一只巡猎的短耳鸮，纽特露出了然的表情，把魔杖递到忒修斯的手上，但忒修斯这一回敬谢不敏。“如果你想判断他们在这里是否开过枪，有别的方法。”

“反正这是宿营的炊烟，”纽特气愤地说，“同一批猎人，他们骗了我们。”

“你认为他们在和我们找同样的东西？”忒修斯犹豫着是否要撤回“东西”这个词，但纽特如此激动，连纠正忒修斯的用词都忘了。纽特聚精会神研究着眼前的这一幕。

“我认为除了我们，还有人在找这只雷鸟，”他弟弟说，“而且他们不会放弃。”

“说不定你的雷鸟只是在撒谎，”忒修斯不愿太悲观，“就像嗅嗅对你撒谎一样？”

这个问题里有什么让纽特坚决地转过头来，他快速地抖动手腕，那缕炊烟绕过忒修斯的鼻子，在他的耳朵后面发出了抖动沙锤一样的声音，然后回到了他的视野中央。纽特执意望着他，忒修斯迫不得已嗅了一下：他不得不同意纽特的看法。“人类才会撒谎，”纽特说，“自然现象不会，比如这个——”他猛地挥手一扫。

光线动起来，金黄的光筛选着空气，把所有多余的色彩都滤掉了。在纽特的魔法下，他们突然置身于永无止境的动态的光线之中。但在忒修斯的仔细辨认下，他的眼睛适应了光线，他注意到这些不过是落叶。地面的叶片飘扬起来，在空中盘旋，转向，裂成千万片，细细碎碎的枯叶如同下了一场反方向的雨。忒修斯把手伸进移动在他眼前的细密的金线，穿过这场骤雨，再次收回手时，他的掌心躺着落叶的残片。它的形状不规则，与其说是一片完整的叶子，不如说是叶脉锯齿状的一部分。忒修斯现在明白他们走过的这条铺着落叶的小径有什么不对劲了，这些叶片被掀开过，翻腾到空中，碎裂并且破坏过，他们看到的叶片用魔法恢复成了原状，但每一片上仍然残留着肉眼看不见的，细小的裂痕。落在忒修斯手里的那一片，燃烧成了黑色的海。

忒修斯定住手心，望向纽特，好像在要求一句道歉。“这是黑色郁金香，”纽特低低地说，“因为你瞧，一些雷鸟爱好者给它起了这样一个名字，但它不完全是黑色的。如果你仔细看它，它其实是非常深的紫色，约尔南•德•维特说它像风暴前期的大海——噢对不起，你知道他吗？育种专家，他那一代人里面最好的——”

“先停下你的题外话然后告诉我怎么停止这个！”也许对于纽特来说很难相信，但没人喜欢——忒修斯也不喜欢——在被火烧的时候谈郁金香，傲罗也是一样。

纽特眨眨眼，望著他。他的唇边掠过一抹笑容。“呃，合拢手掌就好，忒修斯。”

他拢住那团跳动的火焰。一束白光从他的指缝中逃逸。这一定是一个关于约尔南•德•维特或是别的什么的奇迹，在他再次打开手掌的时候，那朵灰烬之花不见了。它很难称得上美，但它的每一片花瓣——在忒修斯有幸瞥得它的瞬间——如同匕首一样令人生畏。如果一艘巨轮沉入海中坠毁，那一场面也不会如同他手中圈起的波涛那样栩栩如生。这让他想到天空中的鸥群，在快速移动，迁徙而去的大片白色鸥鸟中总会有一个你看不见的中心，一个真正的暴风眼。纽特教他的这个方法盖上了一个看不见的瓶子上的软木塞，斑驳的沙沙声渐渐变低，刚才还到他肩膀高度的潮水，转瞬之间就经历了一场退潮：所有的碎屑拼回到他们的脚下。“我要说的是，”纽特居然还记得他们的争论，“人才会欺骗，比如你，你就在欺骗你自己——这在你的骨子里。第一个发现这地方不对劲的人，是你。”

“既然你这样肯定，”忒修斯让步了，“那么你认为在这地方发生了什么？”

纽特马上就要回答，忒修斯却抓住他的胳膊用移形换影把他带走了。他们在两片树林之间的田野上停下来。没有多加解释，忒修斯转身带路，一头钻进了色泽犹如生铁的树丛中。他走到溪畔停下，让开被自己挡住的景象，以便纽特能够看见。这就是刚才在忒修斯耳边闪过的那声呻吟的发生地，在落叶骤然升起而又下落的律动之中，忒修斯清晰地听到了这声哀鸣。纽特也许对所有鸟兽哪怕最细微的响动了如指掌，但他却忽略了关于人的一切。纽特在忒修斯让开的同时冲上前，蹲下身探了探倒在树下的那个男人的鼻息。“是那批猎人中的一个，”纽特想说什么，却忍住了，他收回手，认真地思考片刻。“是他们把他舍弃在这里。显然，他快死了。”

“雷鸟干的？”忒修斯厉声问，在纽特的低头不语中他知道了答案。“你干什么？”

纽特快速抽出魔杖对准那个陌生人，忒修斯当即挡在他面前。纽特的魔杖具有坚定的意志往前伸，眼看就要碰触到他的胸膛。忒修斯再次问了一遍同样的问题。“请让开，忒修斯，”纽特冷静地说，但刻意躲避了忒修斯的视线，“你比所有人都更清楚我要干什么，而且我衷心希望你不要阻止我。他是唯一一个见过它的人。”

“不，”忒修斯同样固执，寸步不让，“我知道你想把他从死亡的过程中带回来，延长他片刻的生命，只是为了问出你那雷鸟的下落，但你不能这么做。你只会加重一个无辜的人的痛苦，我不在乎你相信什么，但我在场的时候你不能这么干。”

“我看不出这有什么区别，”纽特依然用的是坚毅的语调，“在三秒钟之内——也许还不到三秒——他就已经死了。”与黯淡的口吻不同的是，他朝前走了一步。

忒修斯深深叹了口气，盯着纽特的眼睛。他弟弟甚至不敢看着他的眼睛说这话。

“你能看着他的眼睛再说一遍吗？”忒修斯质问，“如果你能的话，我不阻止你。”

纽特很勉强地微笑。他越过忒修斯的肩膀，瞥向那个受了重伤的捕猎者。他的腹部有一个伤口，把他从颈侧到肋骨撕裂开来，伤口留下了雷鸟长长的脚爪钩尖的痕迹——没有任何一种游隼能够留下如此骇人的伤痕。伤口当初造就时的猛烈程度能够从他身后的树干上看出来：树皮最表层留下了一道宽达三英尺的横向裂纹，里面像是一位幽默的作者留下自己的独特印章一样，雷鸟嵌进了一根粉䎃。来自人类而不是雷鸟的血液，泼上那簇黑刺李。矮小的植株挤在一起，缩成一团，像是一只只被猎人的枪口瞄准的乌鸫。纽特的视线在对上那个人类时快速别开了，只是掠过那双失去光泽的瞳孔的表面，立刻转回到忒修斯脸上，他再次试图往前。

“忒修斯，你不知道这条线索有多么重要，”纽特加重语气，“请别试图阻止我。”

忒修斯长久凝视着他，像要把他看透，又像在说服自己。他最终还是让开了。

纽特低声说声谢谢然后走向前，但忒修斯在他放下警惕的同时举起了魔杖。“除你武器！”纽特追向自己的魔杖，忒修斯先于他赶到了树下。那个男人用仅剩的一点力气昂起头，望着他，然后他深褐色的眼睛里映出了忒修斯手里的魔杖。他喃喃了一个词，用最后一点力气朝忒修斯爬来。与其说忒修斯的魔法笼罩了他，不如说是他主动钻进了它那暗色的光谱中间。纽特赶上前，但最后一点属于人类的心跳已经平静下来。忒修斯的魔法把它连同死亡的猎人一同送走。

“你知道你干了什么吗？”纽特紧咬牙根沉默了一阵。“你杀死了一个男人。”

“我想你很清楚，”忒修斯安静地看了看他。“我们之中究竟是谁杀死了那个男人。”

他把魔杖还给了纽特，纽特望着横放在忒修斯手里，被递到自己眼前来的魔杖。忒修斯再一次把它推到他跟前，这样做的意思清晰明了。“到此为止，我不干了，”忒修斯把它硬塞到对方手里，腾出手来，死者留下的空外套悠悠飞到了他的手里，搭住他的胳膊。被指责着，比他年轻的巫师低着头，但没有为自己辩解。忒修斯拍拍他的肩。“祝你好运，纽特。”忒修斯真心地说，然后独自一人掉头折返。

忒修斯在距离有人居住的农场还不到一百码的地方停下来，夜色已经深了。他就地生了火，然后把一直带在身上的猎人的衣物投入火中烧了。他坐下来，平静地听着公马的叫声，应该是有狐狸在附近徘徊，但看到人类的踪迹又溜掉了。这让附近农场里的牲畜都有些不安。忒修斯想站起来熄灭火堆，意外地发现有人走近。

纽特神色忸怩，然而一如既往果断得不容许他说不。他保持一段距离，躲在树影下望着忒修斯，在确保忒修斯不反对后才慢慢地走近前，站在熄灭的火堆后面。

“我不该指控你，我是说关于谋杀那些话，”纽特吞吐地说，“但我不是真心的。”

忒修斯听到自己深深的叹息声。有那么一阵子他只是坐在原处，冷眼看纽特一心想要道歉，却无法组织出合适的词句，因此手足无措的模样。他究竟是为了什么回到这儿来？忒修斯了解他，绝不完全是为了承认自己错了，或者仅仅为了道歉。“你其实根本不需要我，纽特，让我们都诚实一点吧，这件事你自己就能完成。”

“不，这不是真的，”纽特急急说，恳求地望向他，“这不是——我确实需要你。”

忒修斯耐住性子等他说完，然而纽特嗫嚅了一阵，无从打破令人难堪的沉默。忒修斯放弃了，不管纽特要说的是什么，他都不可能在今晚说完。从他弟弟躁动不安的目光中就能看出来。忒修斯紧锁的眉头松开，缓缓地站了起来。“到这儿来，纽特。”纽特猛地抬眼看他，眼睛里闪过不敢相信，然后他大步跨过火堆走过来，投进忒修斯张开的双臂中，忒修斯拍拍他，这让他不禁颤抖起来。他把头靠在忒修斯肩上，声音里掠过颤栗的情绪。“如果你半途走开的话——”

“我不会的，好吗？”忒修斯说，“姓斯卡曼德的都是固执的杂种。我也是。”

纽特扑哧一声笑了出来。

他们重新生起火来的时候，纽特让忒修斯看了他找到的东西：这是他在东边的河谷找到的，那是一根新褪的尾羽，对着光线的时候，能够看到一抹隐约的烈焰。

“你还坚持要找到他吗？”忒修斯望着纽特入神的侧脸，“我想我真正要问的是，当他伤害了你的一个同类的时候，你会怎么做？你认为你还能保护它吗？”

纽特几乎不假思索就给出了回答。“如果我不爱它原本的样子，那就不算爱。”

忒修斯仍然没有被说服，但他决定暂时放下这场争论。他的唇上落下冰凉，就好像十二月的寒冷提前伸出指尖碰触到他。他抿住唇，随即意识到那是一滴雨。更多的雨点落在火堆中间，奏响急促与疏落交织的韵律。“看，”纽特像要证明什么似的点点头，“他知道第一滴雨在哪落下，或者说落在谁身上。”突然辨认出自己在大地上的位置，如同一阵隐约的刺痛，某种迹象告诉忒修斯，在纽特入睡后很久，那只雷鸟会出现，在他弟弟的梦里，寻鹰之旅一直在继续。


End file.
